


A Strict Lesson

by many_freckles



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Barebacking, Dadsona is trans, It's written like a reader insert since that's what I'm used to and I like it, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher Kink, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, getting spanked with a ruler, ruler spanking, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: In which Hugo shows you why you really should study for your tests.





	A Strict Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hugo is my favourite.

“Wrong” 

_Smack_

You gasped out, clenching your fists against the shiny wood of Hugo’s desk. Your forehead was pressed against the cold surface and you held in a desperate whine. 

“Did you really think you could get away with not studying? I told you that this wouldn’t be easy.” Your boyfriend sighed, gently slapping the ruler against your already red and sensitive ass to tease you. He was using his stern teacher voice that really did it for you. There were a few days during the week where he would let you come and sit in during his classes and occasionally help out. Usually, that wouldn’t be allowed, but budget cuts. Any help is good. But just sitting in the back of the class or up at his desk and hearing him talk sternly to all of his students or just lecture really flustered you. It probably just went along with how in love you were.

“Sorry…” You mumbled, breathing shakily. 

_Whap!_

You yelped again as the ruler smacked across both of your cheeks, leaving a sting on your ass. There was something much better about having a ruler spank you compared to his hand, but you definitely enjoyed both. You enjoyed the warm feeling of his large hand cupping your ass when he spanked you, but you much preferred something like the ruler when it came to games like this. It really felt like it put you in your place and showed off exactly who was in charge. 

“Sorry what?” He hummed, his other hand running up your back, underneath your shirt to feel your hot skin and the edge of your binder. 

“S...sorry Mr. Vega...sir.” You managed to get out, shivering under his touch.

“Good boy.” He purred, softening his stern tone a little bit for you. You hummed in response, enjoying the little moment before he laid another hard smack with the ruler, making you lurch a bit from the shock of it. “That was for not getting it the first time. Take it as a warning.”

You could only let out an embarrassing squeak, feeling yourself get more aroused by the second. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you again. Who wrote Fahrenheit 451?” He asked, that stern teacher voice making a comeback. You loved hearing him talk to you like that especially since you got so used to his sweet, hushed tone when he whispered in your ear in the morning, telling you he loved you or asking you what was for breakfast. You loved seeing all the sides of him. 

You swallowed, squeezing your eyes shut as you tried. This should be an easy enough answer, right? Which book was that again? It felt like you knew the answer, it was on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn’t quite get to it. You hummed, finally unclenching your fists to gently drum a finger on the desk. Maybe you couldn’t remember because you were so clouded with arousal that you couldn’t think straight. You were confident that you once knew the answer to the simple trivia. Besides, your boyfriend was an English teacher, you should at least know a little bit about books since he talked about them all the time. 

“Uhh…” You groaned, not wanting to keep him waiting for your answer for too long. Maybe you should just make it up so you didn’t sound totally dumbfounded. “L...Larry.” You stuttered, instantly regretting just saying the first name that popped into your head. 

You heard an exasperated sigh from the man behind you, quickly followed by the swat of the wooden ruler across your already sore ass. He was granted a loud squeak from you.

“I thought that was an easy one.” Hugo said in a rather disappointed tone, giving another smack for good measure, pulling a rather erotic noise from your throat. “It’s Ray Bradbury.” 

That was...absolutely nowhere close to where your mind was going. You don’t recall hearing that name anywhere. Maybe you were thinking of some other random book. 

At this point, your ass was stinging and you could imagine what your cheeks would look like. You were quite sure that your man liked it quite a bit judging by the laboured breathing and the gentle touch of his hand across the angry red marks left by his tool of punishment. 

His hand left your ass and you heard the familiar sound of leather sliding through belt loops and you got excited, wiggling your ass back and forth to tease him a little more only to be rewarded with another swift smack with his ruler, the small piece of wood whistling through the air. He earned a loud squeal out of you this time, and you were surprised by how hard he brought it down onto you. Sometimes, you had a feeling that the poor man didn’t know his own strength. Much like times where he was showing you his “wrestling moves” and you swore he almost broke your arm. 

“Behave.” He huffed, sounding a little more flustered now as you hear a zipper being pulled down. Your ass was warm from the subtle sting from your punishments and you felt almost past your limit, but as the pain faded, you continued to want more. If you acted like a bit of a brat...you would likely get what you wanted. 

You spread your thighs to the best of your abilities, the action a little restricted from your pants being down past your ass. You hoped that the action showed your boyfriend just how much you needed him right now. 

The spanking and general rough treatment had you dripping already and your cock throbbing. You managed to have enough self control to not beg him to just fuck you now, because that would likely either earn you another swift spank to the backside, or a delay in the whole penetration process, and you didn't really want to take a risk if it meant waiting any longer for the main event. 

Thick fingers prodded at your entrance and you bit down on your lip, enjoying the feeling as he let two of his appendages slip into you, stretching your walls apart. 

"Huh. Didn't think you'd like this so much." He said, sounding a little breathless. You weren't really sure if he meant that, or if he was still in character. His tone of voice was slightly different, but then again, he seemed to be just as turned on as you were, so of course he may be a little distracted. 

You only gave a small nod and low moan as he pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly, letting you really feel it. It took hardly any effort with how soaked you were. His fingers were soon replaced with something much thicker and you let out a small peep as he started pushing forward, letting out a breathy moan. 

"Oh, fuck, Hugo." You moaned, rolling your hips back to try and move him farther into you, but he pulled back, not wanting to give you the satisfaction. 

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook, have some respect and watch your language." He warned, swatting your ass again with the ruler and pulling a whine out of your throat. You pressed your forehead against the desk, a little embarrassed that you let yourself go so easily. 

"F...yes, sir. I'm sorry Mr. Vega." You apologized properly, how you knew he liked it when you played like this.

You didn't get your praise this time, but that was okay. Sometimes you liked when he wasn't as nice to you. It was very hot seeing your usual sweet, affectionate Hugo showing off his less than savory side. Hell, this wasn't even that bad, but it was still pretty hot. 

He let out a low groan and pushed forward, one strong hand holding you in place by your hip to make sure you don't try and take what you don't deserve yet. He was slow as he worked into you and it was killing you. You were desperate for him to fill you up, but he wanted to take his sweet time. There was nothing you could do about it though, and that only turned you on more. You loved that he had this power over you, or moreso, you let him have this power over you. 

Then, suddenly, as if he was already tired of his own antics, he pushed fully into you, pulling a surprised yelp from your throat. His girth stretched you open in the most delightful way and you were trying to figure out what made him change his routine. You were so used to him being careful and slow to tease you that him suddenly filling you to the brim caught you off guard. Your jaw was dropped as he quickly chose a pace, letting his hips rock into you at a pretty average pace, letting you get used to the feeling. 

He was panting already, one hand pawing at the hem of your shirt as he filled you repeatedly, his other hand still had a tight grip on his ruler and it was tucked tightly to your side on the desk. You could tell he was already coming undone as he stopped quizzing you and seemed to solely be focused on fucking you, and it's not like you were complaining. The less thinking you had to do during sex, the better. 

The more you did this together, the more that you learned that it didn't really take all too much for Hugo to lose his composure when he was so flustered. You kind of expected him to be able to keep his cool easier after being a teacher for so long, but this was definitely a very different experience than trying to deal with teenagers. 

The noises he made were soft little pants and moans as he fucked into you with more intensity, really getting into it now. Luckily, the desk was sturdy or else you would start to get concerned about it starting to rock. You were panting too, trying to keep yourself quiet for no real reason. Ernest was out with friends, so neither of you really needed to be concerned with your volume, but you found yourself getting embarrassed from the erotic noises that managed to come out of your mouth. 

For the sake of the roleplay, he kept his clothes on, simply just undoing his pants to fuck you, but you noticed him sitting up and starting to take his top layer of clothing off as he got more into it. You realized it must get pretty warm when you were wearing what was essentially a three piece suit, so you excused it. For the most part, he seemed to have dropped the teacher act since he was too busy trying to just please you, and himself. You couldn't really complain, though. 

His shirt and coat were thrown to the floor and you felt his bare skin pressing against your back, his rough chest hair rubbing against your now exposed skin as he pulled your shirt up and over your head. You loved feeling his strong body pressed against you, his mouth at your neck to leave loving and sloppy kisses. You had to hold back giggles as his mustache brushed against your skin, but you were quickly distracted by both of his hands gripping your hips hard as he drove into you harder, pulling a loud whine from you. 

His noises were more quiet and desperate, small moans and gasps. He must've been used to having to keep quiet. All things considered, you were too. You wouldn't want to accidentally scar your daughter with you getting a little too loud at night, or whenever. 

One of his large hands wrapped around to rub at your swollen cock, making you push desperately against him, pushing his thick cock further into you with each of his thrusts. The sudden touching from him drove you over the edge a lot quicker and rather unexpectedly. Before you both knew it, you were crying out his name, your hips jerking from the sudden feeling of extreme pleasure washing over you. 

You were a little embarrassed with how quick he made you come, but he didn't seem to mind as he kept going, chasing his own orgasm. 

"Oh, oh god." He breathed in your ear, his thrusts starting to get less controlled than before, you knew he was getting close. He was still kissing along your neck, but starting nipping a bit before biting down on your shoulder, groaning loudly as he finally spilled himself inside of you, squeezing your hip with one hand. He ground his hips into you, desperate to milk everything out of himself and into you. 

You were both panting hard and you felt him put most of his weight onto you from being so exhausted. He was careful not to crush you, as he sat up not too soon after. 

"Wow, uh..." Hugo breathed, nuzzling into your neck.

You only nodded in response, a small, satisfied smile on your face. "Yeah." You agreed, your voice rather weak from the whole experience. 

"That didn't get out of hand, did it? I realized I kind of dropped the act after a bit...I hope you didn't mind." He sighed, kissing your neck once more before sitting up and carefully pulling out of you.

"Not at all." You said, starting to frown as he left your body. You knew that it had to happen eventually, and plus, you could always look forward to a nice hot shower and some cuddling afterwards. 

"I didn't hit you too bad, right?" He asked, tenderly rubbing the fading red marks on your ass. His touches were gentle on you, just in case. A few of the marks looked as though they may stay there a little longer, but it gave you something to look at proudly in the mirror in the mornings when you got dressed. 

"No, Hue, it was great." You said back to him, finally regaining your breath. 

“Alright, good. Just making sure.” He hummed, zipping his pants back up. You carefully stood up, not bothering to pull your pants up quite yet since you were...a little messy right now and you didn’t want to have to walk back to your house with no pants on. It would be awkward to explain. 

“Did you really not know who wrote Fahrenheit 451?” Hugo asked, crossing his arms over his chest. You finally looked at him for the first time since you really started the roleplay, and he looked just adorable. His hair was down and messy, his glasses were still a little askew, and his face was red. You could look at him all day. 

“Uh...no?” You said, leaning up carefully against the desk. 

“Really? It’s a classic. You should really read it. Maybe I can read it to you one of these days.” Hugo suggested, his eyes lighting up at his own idea. 

You weren’t really one for books, but the idea of having Hugo read you something he likes and talk passionately about it absolutely made you want to read it. 

“Let’s at least take a shower first.”


End file.
